Screw age!
by MailJeevasVGFTW
Summary: A one shot KaitoxLen fic!     Kaito is being pegged as a pedophile for loving Len, but how does he not know Len loves him back?


**Hello! It's me! I'm ALIVE! Right? *Shot***

**Anyways, I just wanted to post a little story to the adorable couple of KaitoXLen from the Vocaloids!**

**They're so cute ^/^**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaito, the Kagamines or the Vocaloids**

**Warning: This contains a relationship Between AN ADULT AND A CHILD! If you do not like it, then LEAVE! NAO! Thanks!**

Normal POV:

A pedophile. Someone who is sexually attracted to young children. Something that everyone would be pegging Kaito Shion as if he admitted that he had feelings for a 14 year old boy, being 20 himself.

The blunette would constantly curse himself for loving the young boy. But could you really blame him?

Kaito was in love with Len Kagamine, the younger of the Kagamine Twins. Len was generally classified as a shota boy; his cute and innocent domineer earning him high points. Kaito tried to tell Len his feelings on several occasions, but there were two things he was afraid of.

One was Len rejecting him, calling him a disgusting freak (which he knew he was) and leaving. He didn't want to have to face that.

The second problem was Rin. The older Kagamine twin. Anywhere Len was, she was. The girl was more protective of her brother than anything. She even tried to convince Kaito that she and Len should share a room, until Len disagreed and convinced her that he could sleep on his own. Rin was upset, but left it alone.

O_O_O_O_O

Kaito walked past the living room to see the twins, watching TV. And of course, their fingers were intertwined. Kaito had an ice-cream cone, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Len was eating a banana.

A wave of dirty thoughts filled his brain. Len was licking the banana, making small noises with every lick. Kaito used his imagination to replace the banana with something else, something he would love to have Len lick…

"Oh, hey Kaito-nii! What's up?"

The blunette was snapped out of his perverted daze by said boy. He looked over at Len, who had an innocent smile on his face, the smile that Kaito loved.

"Oh, uh… nothing. I was just spaced out for a second."

Len giggled and it sent shivers up Kaito's spine.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and eat your ice cream! It's melting!"

Kaito blinked at the blond boy, and then looked down at his ice cream. And sure enough, the sweet substance was sliding down his hand and arm. He gasped and quickly searched around for a napkin. He heard Len giggle again and start walking towards him.

Len snatched the ice cream cone out of Kaito's hand and held his wrist. Kaito blushed.

"This is banana flavored isn't it?"

Kaito felt a lump in his throat.

"Y-yeah."

The blond boy then made a low purring noise, and took one long lick from Kaito's elbow to his hand. Kaito froze as he felt Len's soft tongue sliding up his arm. He glanced over to Rin, who was watching TV as if nothing was happening.

Len took one final lick at Kaito's finger and then pulled back, smiling.

"Yummy!"

Kaito had to use all of his will power not to throw Len to the ground and make love to him right then and there. Instead, he simply muttered a "Thanks, Len."

Len giggled and handed back his ice-cream.

"No problem! See ya!"

The blond boy then went back to his sister in front of the TV. Kaito slowly made his way upstairs to go to his room, but was stopped.

"Hey, pedo. How's it going?"

Kaito growled at Meiko, staring as she blocked the doorway to his room.

"Shut it, Meiko. I don't need you tagging me by something I am already aware of. And move, you're in my way."

Meiko only laughed, the beer in her hand spilling a bit.

"What's up with you? You seem pissier than usual. What, did Len finally reject you? You should have seen it coming."

The blunette growled once more.

"No, he didn't reject me. Quite the opposite." Now he smirked. "He actually confessed his love for me, and we kissed."

Meiko gasped and froze, giving Kaito the opportunity to push past her and into his room. But her turned around and whispered huskily into her ear, "Hey Meiko, just kidding," before slamming the door.

Meiko then began banging on the door with her fists and yelling profanities. Kaito ignored her and went to lie down on his bed.

Meiko continued to yell for a few more minutes, before Kaito heard someone else come upstairs and shoo her away. Kaito stared at the door, and finally it opened.

To reveal Len Kagamine.

The blue haired Vocaloid's heart skipped a beat. Len smiled and entered the room.

"Sorry for not knocking, Kaito-nii, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What was up with Meiko just now?"

Kaito laughed and sat up.

"Oh, nothing. She's just a little drunk. So what's up?"

He saw Len blush a bit.

_He's so CUTE! _He thought.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't too awkward about the whole ice cream thing. I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking, and you know how I love bananas…" He trailed off and looked down at the floor. But when he looked back up, Kaito was standing in front of him.

"Kaito-nii..!" he was cut off by lips on top of his. He gasped and froze, but did not pull away. Kaito's lips were so soft, so tender…

Len didn't realize he had started to kiss back, until Kaito pulled away. He looked upset and was biting his bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Kaito-nii?"

"I'm sorry, Len. But we can't do this, it's wrong."

Len gave a small gasp and then lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

Kaito turned his back to him. "You should go back downstairs; Rin is probably waiting for you."

Len nodded and left the room, leaving Kaito alone and upset. The blunette couldn't help but let a tear fall. He then crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

_:Dream:_

_ Kaito was sitting on the couch watching TV. He had a Popsicle in his mouth, sliding the delicious treat in and out of his mouth. _

_He didn't notice Len walk into the room and look over at him._

_Not until the blond boy walked over and sat on Kaito's lap. Kaito stopped sucking on his Popsicle _(**A/N: XD) **_and stared up at the boy. Len had this grin on his face that made Kaito slightly nervous._

_Len reached out and pulled the Popsicle out of Kaito's mouth, bringing it to his own lips and licking it very erotically. Kaito only stared._

"_Kaito-nii, this Popsicle tastes really good. Would you like a taste?"_

_Kaito was about to respond, but he was cut off by Len's lips on his own. He heard Len moan. The blunette let himself give into his urges and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into Len's mouth._

_Len tangled his fingers into the soft blue locks that were in front of him. He then began to grind his hips into Kaito's, earning a moan from both boys. They were both hard by now, their bodies heating up with the intense pleasure._

_Kaito broke the kiss and threw his head back on the couch, moaning loudly. The boy perched on top of him slid off and got on his knees. He then began to unzip Kaito's pants, pulling them down his hips. He pulled down the blue boxers, revealing Kaito's hard member._

"_Wow, Kaito-nii! It's so big!"_

_The blond boy took a timid lick at the tip, causing Kaito to shudder and moan. Len giggled and took the whole thing into his mouth, loving Kaito's yell. Len began to bob his head up and down, sliding his tongue around to taste all of Kaito._

_The blunette was griping the couch and biting his bottom lip, trying not to be loud._

"_Ah! Len…."_

_The young Kagamine boy looked up at Kaito with large, adorable eyes. Those eyes always caused Kaito to melt._

"_Len…I'm going to…cum!"_

_That only made Len more determined, and he moaned around Kaito's shaft, sending jolts of pleasure up the older Vocaloid's spine._

_Kaito yelled once more, his vision flashing white as he reached his orgasm, feeling himself shoot his seed into Len's warm mouth._

_:End Dream:_

Kaito's eyes snapped open and he took a sudden gasp of air. He looked around to find himself back in his room, sweating like crazy. He sat up and looked out the window, seeing that it was night time.

Everyone was most likely asleep.

Even Len.

Kaito let a smile spread across his face, and he got out of bed. He went over to his door, opening it and poking his head out to make sure no one was around. When that was confirmed, he made his way over to Len's room, which was only a couple of doors away.

He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. He looked over to Len's sleeping form, his beautiful blond hair spread all over to the pillow, and his small chest rising and falling steadily.

Kaito walked over to the boy's side and gently stroked his cheek. Len was a light sleeper, so the light touch woke him up. His eyes fluttered open to see the blue-clad man.

"K-Kaito-nii?"

He then felt warm lips pressed up against his. Len gasped at the sudden movement. Kaito pulled away and smiled at him.

"Did that wake you up?"

Len looked at him confused, and then smiled.

"Yeah, it did."

"Good."

Kaito placed his lips back onto Len's, and this time Len pressed back. He opened his mouth to allow Kaito entrance, and the blunette took the invitation. The two tongues were sliding against each other, stifling moans from the two boys.

They broke, but a thin strand of saliva was still connecting them. Kaito slid his hands up Len's shirt, feeling the young boy shiver as he touched the smooth, creamy skin. He rolled a nipple between his fingers, and Len squeaked.

"Ah! Kaito-nii…"

Kaito then lifted Len up and removed the shirt, revealing Len's very slim body. Len blushed. Kaito laughed and went to lick one of the pink nubs. Len arched into the touch and gasped.

Kaito continued to lick and suck on the nipple until it was red, Len making small noises during. Kaito then pulled Len's pants off, revealing a bulge in the boy's underwear. Kaito laughed.

"You are enjoying this, ne Len?"

Len only pouted and began to rip Kaito's top off. He threw it to the floor with the rest of the clothes. Kaito growled with pleasure and locked lips with the young boy again. He grinded their hips together and the friction caused them to moan.

Kaito pulled Len's underwear off and threw it to the side. Len blushed at having his full body exposed. Kaito down to the small member and gave a lick. Len yelled and threw his head back against the pillow.

"Kaito-nii! Ah! Don't!"

Kaito sucked on the tip and Len was gripping the bed sheets. The older Vocaloid then engulfed the entire shaft, sliding his tongue around. Len's breathing was rapid and he couldn't stop the moans falling from his lips. He could feel the liquid pooling in his lower abdomen.

"Kaito! I can't! Something's going to come out! Ahh!"

He arched his back as he released inside Kaito's mouth. Kaito tried to swallow all of it, but a few drops slipped down his chin. He leaned over and kissed Len, allowing him to taste himself. They broke and Kaito began to unbuckle his pants, pulling them down and throwing them to the side as well.

He put two fingers in front of Len's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Len took the two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. Once Kaito decided they were wet enough, he pulled them out and went to poke at Len's entrance. Len gasped and gave him a worried look.

"Just relax and it won't hurt, okay?"

Len swallowed and nodded. Kaito pushed the finger into the tight ring of muscle and Len made a noise of discomfort.

"It feels weird…"

Kaito pushed the finger in further and Len gasped.

"I have to add another one, okay?"

Len looked upset, but nodded anyway and tried to relax his body as Kaito entered another finger. He pushed the fingers in and out, scissoring Len and trying to stretch him. He thrust his fingers in a couple more times before hitting something that made Len yell out.

"AH! Kaito-nii! Do that again!"

Kaito smiled and looked down at the position of his fingers, remembering that spot. He pulled out his fingers and Len made a small whimpering sound.

"Don't worry, Len. I'll give you something better."

Kaito then locked lips with Len as he pushed himself inside. Len yelled into the kiss and gripped Kaito's back, clawing away at the skin. He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Kaito kissed away the tears.

"I'm sorry Len. Just give it a second, it will get better. I won't move."

Len's breathing was rapid and he was completely still, afraid to move. He forced his body to relax and get used to the sudden intrusion.

"M-move."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Move!"

Kaito nodded and began to slowly thrust in and out of the young boy. Len was biting his lip, trying not to be too loud.

Until Kaito hit something that made him want to scream in pleasure. Instead he buried his face into the pillow and screamed.

Kaito smiled in victory and picked up the pace, wanting to hit that spot as much as possible. Len was moaning loudly, the sensation being too good.

"Kaito-nii…I…feel…ah…like I'm going to…!"

Kaito continued rocking, his thrusts becoming more furious.

"Yes, Len! I'm going to cum, too! It's so good!"

He continued thrusting until he felt his orgasm jump upon him.

"Len! I'm going to, ah! Len!"

"Kaito-nii!"

Both boys screamed as they came, Len's seed spilling on his and Kaito's chest, and Kaito's seed spilling inside of Len. They twitched and shuddered, rising out the remainder of their orgasms. Kaito pulled out of Len and fell next to him, pulling the small boy into his arms.

"That felt really good, thank you Kaito-nii. I love you."

Kaito held Len tighter.

"I love you too, Len."

They then both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**OH GOD I'M FINALLY DONE! Ya know, cuz this didn't take a century and a half. -_-**

**But I hope that you enjoyed it! My first fic to this couple, and I LOVE them! ^^**

**Review? Please? Len will strip again if you review and I know you all want that…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MailJeevasVGFTW**


End file.
